halofandomcom-20200222-history
Arcadia City
Arcadia City is the fourth campaign mission for Halo Wars. Editors from Official Xbox Magazine were invited to play the first five campaign missions from the game, but only revealed the name of this mission, stating it to be their favorite.OXM January 2009 article They mention this mission is also a good showcase for Halo Wars cooperative mode.OXM January 2009 article It takes place on Pirth City, Arcadia. Although this level doesn't give you control over Spartan-IIs, you will be helped by AI-Controlled Spartans. In this mission, your task is to protect civilians as they run toward three evacuation ships. Objectives *Clear Covenant from Subway Exit. *Protect Civilians and Cargo Transports until Launch. Optional *Save 500 civilians *Save 1000 civilians *Establish a base *Establish a second base *Kill 50 Elites (This will unlock the level's skull). Skull: Wuv Woo Killing 50 Elites, as mentioned above, will unlock the skull. The Elites have to be infantry though, such as Honor Guards, Needler Elites or commanding a grunt squad, not piloting vehicles. When you do kill the Elites, the skull will appear to the right side of the map, by one of the potential base sites. It will be beside a bronze statue of a man reading a book. Be warned though, that there is Covenant heavy armor and aircraft in the area, so you might just have to run in, get the skull, and run out. Black Box #4 The Black Box is beside the hidden train system console that you activate to release the little kid named Adam. Just go up to it and claim it. Transcript Cutscene View of the outside of the UNSC Spirit of Fire. (cut to bridge of Spirit of Fire). Captain Cutter: So, all it did was point here? Anders: In the thirty seconds I had to examine the Artifact? Yes, all it did was point at a second star system. Viewscreen shows up. Serina: Arcadia colony, to be precise. Population a little under three-million, largely unexplored but apparently quite.....a Vacation resort. Anders: There's something there Captain, and I think it's very important we get to it before the Covenant do. Captain Cutter: Our orders are to investigate Harvest, we still don't know a lot about what's going on down there. Anders: I understand that Captain, but everything I see here tells me that we need to get to Arcadia to figure this out. Captain Cutter: (looks at Anders) Very well, Professor, I'll clear it with Admiral Cole. Serina, set course for Arcadia. Serina: Aye sir....Crazy mystery trip to Arcadia plotted in, spinning up FTL drive. Anders: Serina, get out of my lab. Scene fades to Spirit of Fire approaching a planet, identified as Arcadia Captain Cutter comes on to the bridge Captain Cutter: Serina situation update, please. Serina brings up a hologram of Arcadia and a few ship markers. Serina: Two Covenant vessels came out of slipspace near Arcadia. The Belfast, Pillar of Autumn, Texas and Armstrong engaged immediately and caught one with it's shields down. We lost the Texas and Belfast, the Armstrong is venting atmosphere and the Autumn is badly damaged. The second vessel is engaged in surface activity. Captain Cutter: What kind of surface activity? Serina: Unknown. Wait, I'm getting a signal. Audio only. Radio: We're being overrun! Alien forces are inside the city limits and approaching the space port. We're still evacuating civilians we need help! Serina: Getting visuals now Captain. Captain Cutter walks over to a monitor to see, amongst various images of the battle he see a group of Spartan-IIs engaging enemies off screen. Captain Cutter: Serina, launch pods. Bring the ship to alert. Gameplay Scene cuts to Arcadia surface, Covenant forces are engaging civilians and transports, with 3 Spartans trying to fight off the enemy forces. Arcadian Patrol: Spirit of Fire, this is Arcadian patrol, civilians entering the city are being blocked by hostile forces. We need to clear that area, can you assist? A Pelican drops Forge's Warthog off with several Hornets to assist. Sgt. Forge: Arcadia ground control this is Forge we're inbound to aid in evacuation efforts, help is on the way! Arcadian Patrol: It's a blood bath here! We need some cover now! Arcadia Ground Control: This is Ground control, Covenant are closing in, prepare emergency launch protocols, mark. Evac launch countdown started. Cargo Three: Cargo Three, we're all alone out here! Can't you guys hurry up? Cargo Three: Cargo Three, I've gotta get this bird in the air soon, we're dead down here. Cargo Three: Cargo Three under fire! Screw the evac! Proceeding with emergency launch. Cargo Three lifts off, leaving civilians behind, and almost immediately hit by Banshee fire. Cargo Three: We're hit! We're hit! Somebody help! Ple-. Cargo Three's middle section blows up. Red Team: Spirit of Fire, Red Team, the Covenant are getting control of the city fast, suggest setting up new ground operations. Forge: Spirit, Forge here, I agree, we got room to get a base up and running? Serina: I've mapped some locations suitable for base deployment, make sure the area is clear. Forge and the others make their way to the base location engaging various Covenant forces along the way, base is soon constructed. Forge: We're here to save as many civilians as we can, but there is no way we can save them all. Arcadia Patrol: The civilians have no cover! They're dead without military support! Forge: Just try to get as many to ships alive as possible. Arcadia Patrol: Patrol here, I've got enemy fire near a crowd of civilians, assistance required. Arcadia Patrol: This is Patrol, civilian crowds under fire, we need help now! These next few lines are when the transports and civilians come under attack. Cargo One: Cargo One here, we can't take much more of this, get them off us! Cargo One: Cargo One is taking heavy fire, requesting assistance. Arcadia Patrol: Patrol again, we're losing people here, it's a massacre! We need the military! (If Cargo One is lost) Arcadia Patrol: Cargo One is not responding, transport assumed lost, focus all attention on Cargo Two. Cargo Two: Cargo Two is under enemy attack! Don't leave us out here to die! Ground Control: Ground control, t-minus two minutes, over. Serina: Covenant Battle net chat suggests heavy turrets are coming online. Cargo Two: T-minus five, four, three, two, Launch! All systems green, clearing launch platform, good luck down there. Mission Completed Captain Cutter: The transports are away, Sergeant Forge pull back and re-group, new orders are incoming. Forge: Roger that Captain, most of us are heading out of the city through the traffic tunnels Walkthrough In the fourth level of Halo Wars, you take on the role of Sergeant Forge and his squad to evacuate the civillians of Arcadia from three Cargo Ships. Once you start off, you and a few Hornets land in Arcadia's Downtown area. The Arcadian Patrols will ask for support to clear out the covenant guards trying to kill the civilians. Immediately make your units take out the nearby covenant patrols before they can kill all of the civilians. Once you are clear of all enemies you will notice the ship Cargo 3 attempt to evacuate, but in a scripted event it is destroyed by covenant Banshees. You will then have the oportunity to contruct a base in a nearby area. Immediately take the opportunity to build one and construct a few supply pads, a barracks, and an air pad, and train a good amount of units, but also keep in mind that ships Cargo 1 and 2 are still being loaded and attacked by the covenant. Once you build a suitable army, send half of your units to Cargo 1 and the other half to Cargo 2. For me, it seemed like the covenant only attacked Cargo 1, so keep this in mind. If the covenant only attack one ship, make all of your units protect that ship. For the alloted amount of time for the EVAC to begin, protect the 2 cargo ships and the civillians as they enter the ships. You have a few Spartan allies that will help protect you. Use them to your advantage. Or just watch them kick butt as you can't really control them. If one of the cargo ships happens to be destroyed, immediately transport all of your units to the other cargo ship. If you run low on units, train a few to replace them if your base still remains. If it is destroyed, ignore it as you still may be fine regardless. Once the Cargo Ships launch to evacuate the city, Sergeant Forge will bring the remaining units to the Arcadian Outskirts to patrol the area. Trivia *This is one of the longest levels, nearing almost 30 minutes in length. *There is a hidden console which releases a child named Adam. Saving Adam gives the player the achievement The Real Winner. *This is the first level which features Hornets. *It is impossible to complete the mission with all three cargo carriers, as one is destroyed in a scripted event. *With the Boomstick skull activated when civilians enter the transport the game acts if they die and the transport will explode. References Category:Halo Wars Campaign